bulls in the bronx
by cheergrl27
Summary: Upon moving the the Gold Coast, Bella discovers that two other girls in her school, Cleo and Rikki, are also mermaids. Rewrite of season three of H2O.


**i don't know why but i just thought that this would be a really funny and cute story to write GJDJEJJE anyways enjoy!**

* * *

Bella Hartley always had a hard time fitting in. It's not that she was undesirable or anything, she was just... shy. Talking to people made her anxious. What if people didn't like her?

It also didn't help that she was basically a freak; well, a mermaid freak, that is. Ever since she was nine years old, she had secret powers over the water around her. What this meant was that she turned into a mermaid every single time that she touched water, which automatically meant that she was going to be a social outcast anywhere she went. Being a mermaid didn't help with her shyness either, it only made it worse having to live in fear of being exposed.

Her father's new job had required their whole family to move all the way from Ireland to the Gold Coast in Australia. Most people would think that that's a drastic change, but for Bella, she was used to it. Her father's job always required her to move around, but this was the first time that she had ever moved to a different country.

The only upside to this was the fact that she was going to stay for a whole year. She would also get to attend a regular school, rather than being homeschooled this time because she moved in August, just before the school year at her local high school was getting started.

Going to a public school for the first time in a while also made Bella nervous as hell. It was the first day of school and it was only 7:13 A.M., meaning that she had twenty minutes to get to school. Bella had woken up only an hour ago, but still had yet to decide on a good outfit. Her clothes were very plain, very boring.

In the end, Bella had decided on a lot white sundress because to her, it was the prettiest thing she owned. She went downstairs to where her brother was eating breakfast to eat something fast. Bella rushed past her brother to pull a quick nutrition bar out of the cabinet.

Bella's brother, Adam, turned around in his chair. "Oh, I already made you something," he said, gesturing to the pancakes with raspberries on top, Bella's favorite, with a sunny side up egg. Everything was already set up for her, just the way she liked it. It was typical of Adam to do things like that for his younger sister.

Bella smiled as she hurried to sit down in the empty chair next to Adam at their round table. "You didn't have to do this for me," she said, lightly bumping Adam on the shoulder. "Where's Dad? Did you make him something too?"

"Nope, just you," he said. "Dad was at work before I woke up this morning. He must be really excited about his new job."

Bella quickly scarfed down her food, gave her brother a kiss on the cheek, then went off on her walk to school. Bella's father hadn't bought her a car yet, saying that it was useless because her house was only a block away from her school. Bella normally didn't mind.

Today, though, it was a different story. As Bella walked out the door, she quickly jumped back as there was rain. Normally it didn't rain it their town, so it was weird. Bella remembered that there was a full moon the night before, but fortunately, she did not fall under the moon's strange effects.

Luckily, Bella always had a plan for this kind of emergency. She quickly hurried back inside, grabbed a raincoat, umbrella, and rain boots. They didn't exactly go with her outfit, but hey, at least she wouldn't be popping a tail in public.

Seeing the water gave Bella an urge to go swimming. She had lived in the Gold Coast for almost two weeks and she still hadn't gone for a swim yet, which was weird because she lived right by a beach. She knew she would go soon, she just... couldn't right now. Things were weird around the Gold Coast.

Finally arriving at school, she caught a boy eyeing her. _Probably just another one of those assholes_ , she thought. Bella didn't like to be rude, but she was used to guys just staring at her, probably wanting something. However, the guy _was_ pretty cute, with his short blond hair and blue eyes. Bella stopped herself, she was not going to make her senior year about some guy.

"Hey! You new here?" a voice called from behind Bella, startling her. She turned around and saw a guy, likely a senior as well, with short brown hair. Bella already knew what was coming.

"Uh, yeah, I am," Bella stammered nervously. "How did you know that?"

"I've just never seen a babe like you around here before," he said slyly. "The name's Nate. I'll be your tour guide."

"...Tour guide?" Bella asked, confused.

Behind Nate, Bella saw a guy with dark brown hair with his arms around a blonde girl, likely his girlfriend, smirking. Bella felt nervous, like she was possibly being played.

"Yeah!" Nate said, putting his arm around her. "All of the girls practically _depend_ on me to get them through school. It's like a job."

Bella wiggled out of Nate's grasp. "Yeah?" she asked. "Well, maybe you can save some room for those imaginary girls, because I will never, ever let you give me a tour guide!"

Bella heard the laugh of the girl from behind Nate as she walked away. It wasn't a mean laugh, it was more like a proud laugh, making Bella feel proud of herself too. She wasn't looking where she was going and bumped right into the guy who was watching her before.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Bella gasped, looking up at him and hoping he wasn't mad.

"Hey, it's cool," he said. "I saw you talking to Nate back there. Was he trying to make a move?"

"Ha, yeah," Bella smiled. "How did you guess?"

"He's been doing that to just about every girl who's walked by," he said, then gestured towards Nate again. Bella turned around to see that Nate was now talking to another girl, who looked just as annoyed as Bella was. Bella laughed.

"Ah, well, at least he's trying," she said.

The guy shrugged. "You're new here, right?" he asked.

"Yep," Bella said. "My name's Bella. Bella Hartley."

"I'm Will," he said. "Will Benjamin. I'm also new here."

Bella smiled at Will. "At least I'm not alone, then," she said.

"Yeah, this town is so weird," Will said. "Hey, you want to go out after school? There's this island called Mako nearby and I was thinking of going there to check it out, you wanna come? I know it's kind of weird, but I've heard myths about the island and I was hoping someone could come with me if things get weird."

"Yeah," Bella immediately responded. "I'm great company, and... I've definitely got some good snacks in case we starve."

Will laughed. "Great," he said. "Meet me after school at the pier."


End file.
